In modern communication networks data is transferred using a formatted unit of data referred to as a packet. When data is formatted into packets, the bit rate of the communication medium is better shared among users than if the network were circuit switched. Packet processors have specific features or architectures that are provided to enhance and optimize packet processing within these networks.